


Dirk: Put The Square Peg Through The Round Hole

by JohnOfBreath



Category: Brainbent - Fandom, Homestuck
Genre: AU, Brainbent, Gen, Humanstuck, fanfic of a fanfic, mental hospitol, non-cannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnOfBreath/pseuds/JohnOfBreath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay so like the Tags say this is my fanfic for the Brainbent AU, it's really good. This is just the first part so if you guys do like it let me know and I'll post more of it, even if it's non-cannon.<br/>I hope the Brainbent people don't mind, if you do I'll take it down just send me a messege.<br/>Thank you and please enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dirk: Put The Square Peg Through The Round Hole

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Brainbent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/253449) by [VastDerp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VastDerp/pseuds/VastDerp). 



> Okay so like the Tags say this is my fanfic for the Brainbent AU, it's really good. This is just the first part so if you guys do like it let me know and I'll post more of it, even if it's non-cannon.  
> I hope the Brainbent people don't mind, if you do I'll take it down just send me a messege.  
> Thank you and please enjoy.

At two years old Dirk Strider was trouble. His parents couldn't leave him alone without him getting into things so they would have to trust his older brother to watch him while they went out to work or run errands. On this night they were on a date and the boys were in the living room playing together. This night had young Dirk being set down with some toys while his brother plopped down in front of the TV to play some good old fashioned Mario. Dirk looked at the toys around him. There were always the duplo legos to build with. However those were usually much more fun to chew on the build with. Giggling he pulled one out of the box and popped a corner of it in his mouth. Looking at one of the new additions to his collection, a small platform on two plastic legs that sat on the ground. it had different shaped holes in it and a few different shaped blocks. Dirk, being the smart child he was had figured this out in no less then five minutes of getting the toy. He put the blocks in the hole they were shaped for. It had to be the most boring toy in the history of toys. Wanting a challenge he tried to put a few of the shapes through other holes. The circle manage to just barely scoot through the square hole and the other shapes just needed a few twists and some coaxing to get through. However the square....it refused to fit in any hole other then it's own. Frowning he tried again to shove it through the circle hole which seemed like the best bet, however it wouldn't go through. This simply would not do. Grabbing another duplo to chew on he thought very hard about how to fix this problem. Whenever things wouldn't fit into the pans, mom would use a knife. Dirk glanced at his brother who was absorbed in losing the video game and stood up teetering before toddling into the kitchen. Reaching up he couldn't get into the drawer but he solved that by dragging a chair over to the counter and climbing up. The knife mom used was to heavy for him to grab so he settled for a smaller one and climbed back down and clumsily walked back into the living room where he sat down with a resounding plop in front of his project. Taking the knife firmly in hand he started to chip away at the square clumsily and got frustrated with how little progress he was making. it seemed like all he could do was scratch the surface barely. No matter how hard he tried the stupid square wasn't going to fit in the round hole, but he had to get it in there, he just did! Screaming and crying got his brothers attention and he yelped when he saw the knife and quickly took it out of the kid's hand and picked him up shushing him gently and rubbing his back until he calmed down.


End file.
